Waiting Up
by Gillingham
Summary: Brandon's had to go to town in business, reluctantly leaving his wife and infant daughter at Delaford. Marianne is restless until he returns, and she waits up for him to come home. Very little plot, mostly drabble. :


**Waiting up**

He had been riding so long he was sore and tired to the bone. His horse was probably much the same, not getting any more rest than he himself had. He had stopped at an inn for a few hours of sleep, but as soon as there was enough light again in the morning to get under way he had saddled up and taken off. He needed to be home, there would be enough time to rest just as soon as he'd get home an close to those dearest to him.

On the whole, Brandon was grateful that his business had gone swiftly. The deal had been completed and required documents had been finalized there and then and he would not need to come back to London again for a while. Marianne had suggested a less hasty timetable for this venture and she and little Ellie could have come along for a few days, but Brandon had eventually convinced her it wasn't a good idea. This wasn't their planned time in town and so the town house had been wrapped up for the time being, waiting for the spring. It was cold and uncomfortable now and they'd have to organize more staff to get there ahead of them as well. Too complicated, really, Brandon felt, especially as there really wasn't anyone in town that they'd like to see as such. It just wasn't the season for it. Bringing little Ellie to town now wouldn't be wise. Brandon knew he was perhaps a touch overprotective over his little treasure, but Marianne would simply have to accept that. Catching a cold on a journey like this and staying in a cold house did not sound like a hospitable environment for a baby.

Truthfully, it hadn't taken Marianne much convincing. She was as protective of the baby as he was, but he could understand her point of view. She'd stay at Delaford while he'd do his mammoth ride to town and back, and neither of them wanted to be apart from each other if they could help it. Further to that, since Ellie was born, Marianne had had very little opportunity to go anywhere or see anyone apart from the usual people, namely her mother and sisters, Sir John and Lady Middleton and Mrs Jennings. She loved her sisters and her mother dearly and had even developed a more affectionate relationship with Sir John and his family, but a young woman can do with more grown-up company from time to time if she's mainly looking after an infant.

Baby Ellie. She was so sweet and Brandon was quite prepared to challenge any man to dare claim that his was not the most beautiful baby girl that ever was. The poor little shrimp was barely seven months but had her father wrapped around her little finger entirely already. Even when she'd had a little trouble with her little belly and she had spent a lot of time day and night just crying, Christopher Brandon had not grown tired of his little miracle but had chased the nursery maid back to bed and spent night after night carrying his little bundle along the corridors at Delaford, rocking her gently and speaking or singing to her softly with hopes of offering some comfort. He was quite proud of the fact that what he was doing seemed to work. After some time little Ellie would start calming down and would eventually fall asleep again against her father's chest, safe in his embrace. Little did Ellie know how safe and secure she made her father feel as well.

Marianne would be pleased to hear that Brandon had invited a nice young man he had met on his trip – someone from his own regiment – to visit Delaford when he had a chance. The idea being that Margaret and Mrs Dashwood would be invited to come and stay at the same time. It was really time to try and introduce Margaret to a few people so that the girl would not feel cut off and without any chances of meeting suitable young men. Not being in the big city did rather limit the social scene and the Brandons had talked about trying to help Margaret along a little. He didn't expect these introductions to really lead to anything, but at least Margaret would meet people and perhaps wouldn't feel so nervous and flustered when someone appropriate came along. Marianne had thought about her own infatuation with Willoughby all those years ago, putting much of it down to the novelty of it all. Falling in love with the idea of falling in love. Whoever the person on that path is that comes along is practically irrelevant. It would give Brandon and Marianne both comfort and confidence if they felt that Margaret could face this forming period of her life with healthy confidence.

Brandon estimated he was still a good half hour from home. Not so far anymore, but far enough, he thought. It was getting late and he wondered if Marianne had gone to bed yet. Ellie had been sleeping much better lately, clearly getting over the upset tummy she had had and Brandon had been pleased to see that Marianne was almost back to her usual levels of energy. Having the baby – the lack of sleep, the feedings and constant vigilance – had been taking a toll, but Marianne wouldn't have it any other way. She was happy to have a nursery maid to take care of some of the routines and help Marianne out, but she had felt so strongly that little Ellie was a precious gift to whom Marianne had a great responsibility, considering what happened with the first pregnancy. Marianne wanted to feel as close to their little daughter as she had grown feeling close to her own mother and sisters. Brandon would not argue with her on this. The stiff, distant relationships in his own family when he was growing up had not been entirely forgotten and he did not wish to raise a family of his own that way.

Yes, another half hour or so and he would try and slip into their bed as quietly as he could so as not to wake beautiful Marianne up, and he would be able to dwell in her presence for a while before sleep would claim him. Simply the thought of lying next to her in their bed filled him with a sense of special warmth. Often in the middle of the night Marianne would inch herself up close to him and curl her sweet body against his and he would be more than happy to wrap his arm around her and hold her there. Sleep was particularly sweet when they held each other like that.

At Delaford, Marianne had not gone to bed. Ellie was in her room in her little cot sleeping beautifully like a piglet, but Marianne couldn't go to bed. Christopher would come home tonight and she wanted to be awake when he came. It had only been a couple of days but without him Marianne felt a piece of her own soul was missing. She was also worried to some degree. His crazy schedule of riding to London, doing what he had to do, and riding straight back with only a short stop at an inn during the darkest hours was too much. She had tried to convince him that he needn't hurry like that and surely they would be fine apart for one extra day, but he hadn't been happy with that idea. He didn't like being away from home all that much anyways and now she had seen how the thought of leaving Ellie behind (and Marianne, too!) had made his heart ache. Her next suggestion had been for her and Ellie to join him and they could take their time, but his arguments about the sensibility of all that had been very convincing. So here she was, waiting up for him to return, hoping it wasn't so dark out there yet and his horse wouldn't be so very tired yet that they would not be in harm's way.

No doubt Christopher would like to see Ellie just about as soon as he'd get home. That little girl was absolutely everything to him. When they had been courting and Christopher had introduced Marianne to Eliza Williams and her child Marianne had seen some signs that this man liked children very much. By the time they were married Christopher had made all manner of arrangements to make sure that Eliza had means of supporting herself and that her child would be able to go to school when the time came. He would always care for them. Marianne was so proud of him.

Marianne sat at a bay window that looked out to the approach to the house. She should be able to see him come, or even hear his horse, as it was so quiet by now. The hour was growing late and she was getting restless. Little Ellie was her precious baby girl and in many ways her everything, but the same could be said about Christopher. His consistent presence ever since those horrible weeks years ago when she was ill, the gentle manner in which he courted her and had little by little started to reveal his inner self to her over time, his very being had brought out such love in her that initially she had not known which way was up and which was down when she had realized her own feelings. She had not really seen it coming, but in that slow, light approach of his he had swept her off her feet completely and Marianne could no longer imagine her life without Christopher Brandon.

Finally! She had guessed right: it was the hoofs of the horse she heard first and only after a while she saw the riding figure approach the house. The staff had gone to bed ages ago so she would still have to wait a little for Christopher to see to his horse. Marianne was practically fidgeting now. She had known it wasn't the nicest feeling to be apart from Christopher, but that she'd miss him this much just over a couple of days had been a bit of a surprise. Perhaps they should practice this more, for surely it would not be possible for any couple to always be together. Him working around the estate or either of them going somewhere during the day, that was fine, but this distance and spending nights apart was harder on her than she had expected. Never mind feeling this odd for not being able to touch him and be near him in their bed like she was used to.

It had taken nearly two months after Ellie was born for things to start returning to more or less normal in the bedroom. They always made sure there was affection and gentle physical closeness, but it had simply taken time for her to get back to fully functional and to get to grips with the new rhythm of life. She had never stopped fancying her husband physically, and had taken pleasure in giving him some, and eventually she ha felt confident that they could try and go all the way again. He had been as nervous as she was, but willing to try because although he had thoroughly enjoyed his wife's ministrations and show of affection and love on him, he had also felt slightly guilty for not being able to fully show her how he felt about her. Since that evening sex had become almost as frequent as it was before and with a whole bundle of new experiences as well. How they had first been a little horrified but then laughed themselves silly when during a particularly passionate moment her breasts had buckled under pressure and milk had squirted out in a high arch, hitting poor Christopher in the eye. Thinking of that time and how they had laughed and laughed still made Marianne smile.

The front door opened and Marianne dashed to it to welcome him home.

"Christopher, thank God you made it home!" she declared as she practically leaped into his embrace. Christopher, quite obviously dead tired, looked dazed and almost as if he didn't understand what was going on. Marianne was not in bed after all.

"Dearest, I thought you'd be in bed," he mumbled against her neck as he pulled her more tightly into his embrace and nuzzled his face against her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He really was home now! But he was also so tired he almost stumbled trying to hold Marianne in his arms like this. Marianne noticed and moved to stand on her own feet again. She wrapped her arms around his waist to offer him support instead and together, with his arm around her shoulder they started to make their way upstairs.

"You must be absolutely exhausted, my love," she said. He made a noise that didn't deny this, then said:

"But I'm home again now, it's alright."

They walked up to their bedchamber where Christopher found the bathtub in front of the fire.

"I had it filled with practically boiling water before I sent the maids to bed, with any luck it's still warm enough for you to have a little soak." Marianne explained. There was a huge kettle by the fire as well, full of very hot water as well to top up the bath. Christopher laughed. She really knew what he needed at all times.

"That's wonderful, but can I see Ellie-Vi first?" he responded, giving Marianne a sweet little kiss on her nose. She smiled.

"Of course, dearest. Why don't you get yourself into that tub and I'll go get her.

When Marianne came back from the next bed chamber where Ellie slept with then nursery maid (well, on those nights when Marianne and Brandon did not have the baby's cot in their own bed chamber anyways), Christopher was in the tub, clearly enjoying he feel of the hot water on his aching muscles. Ellie was fast asleep when Marianne got her, but as if sensing that her father was near again, the infant softly woke and started to take in her surroundings. She made a little cooing sound at her mother, which Christopher of course heard as well and he opened his eyes and lifted his head from the backrest where he had been so relaxed he had almost fallen asleep. Marianne walked over and kneeled down on the floor by the tub. Christopher reached out to hold Ellie under her arms.

"Hello little Ellie, daddy's back. I missed you so much." He talked softly to the little girl. As usual, Ellie was as if enchanted by her father and made little happy noises. Marianne was still supporting her from under her backside, and could tell that little happy noises were not the only thing that she'd made.

"Oh dear me girl, you need a change," Marianne chuckled. Christopher laughed.

"If you undress her I can bather her here with me, I think the water's a good temperature," Christopher suggested. Family baths were not unusual with Marianne and Christopher, thought they did keep it very private even from the staff. A father bathing his infant daughter and sharing the bath with his wife as well was perhaps not the most common thing around.

Marianne soon returned with Ellie. It was only a wee so there wasn't much need for tidying her up before handing her over for the bath. The little girl just giggled with joy when her father caught her again and started to dip her little by little into the water. Ellie loved baths and this play she had with Christopher where he'd only dip her toe deep first and then a little more and a little more was an endless source of fun and enjoyment for them both. While Christopher continued with this playful bathing, Marianne had stepped out of most of her clothes as well so that she could help without getting too wet herself. She found the sponge and the soap, and as Christopher held Ellie, Marianne started to give her husband's tired muscles a good scrub and massage.

"Ohh, Marianne, that is heaven," he sighed as she kneaded his calves. And then thighs. He sat up and leaned forward then so that Marianne could get at his back and he could let Ellie loll in the water, supported by his hands. How his hands looked enormous holding his daughter's little form. How something as beautiful and perfect as little Ellie could have come to this world as part of something he did, he could not understand. Marianne was, of course, beautiful and it was perfectly plausible that any child by her would also be lovely, but he had had a hand in this as well.

Marianne finished scrubbing his back and is flanks and she had even reached as far front as she could, receiving appreciative moans from Christopher in the process. She then poured in a little bit of oil, which she had found helped not just Ellie's delicate skin but Christopher's as well. Of course he'd have nothing of the sort if he was bathing by himself, but since this was officially for Ellie he did not protest. Marianne took the baby again and wrapped her in a large towel while Christopher climbed out of the tub as well, drying himself off with vigorous rubs of his towel. He then went to his wife and child who were at the bed now. Marianne was wrapping Ellie up again, leaning down over her by the bed, her backside sticking out invitingly to Christopher who had been behind her.

Gently he stepped right behind her, as close as he could without nudging her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I missed you so much too, Marianne," he whispered. She let out a content sigh. Gods how it always felt so amazing to be held by him.

"And I missed you. And I worried about you riding in the dark." She said, straightening herself upright and reaching one arm to wrap around the back of his neck.

"Well, I hope there's no need to do that again until it's time to go to town anyways so you and Ellie can come and stay in a hospitable house," he said. He did not want to deny his wife society and friends and company and everything that staying in London from time to time entailed.

"A house with you in it is always perfect for me," she said with a smile, reaching further back to kiss his cheek.

"But I know what you mean, it would have been silly to expose Ellie to a deeply cold house right now," she continued.

On the bed Ellie had been dazzled by her own fingers while her parents talked and caressed each other, and then sleep had taken over once again. For a moment neither Christopher nor Marianne had noticed this, as she had turned to face her husband in his embrace and the couple, one completely naked and with damp hair, one wearing only her under garments, were entirely focused on the sensations they received from each other's lips. Almost as if two or so days apart had made those sensations all the more intense. As much as Christopher had missed his daughter, the kisses he exchanged with Marianne reminded him of everything he had missed about his wife, and Ellie was returned to her own room and her own cot to sleep the rest of the night with the nurse maid. Christopher had plans to dedicate all of tomorrow to his family.


End file.
